Butterflies for Sorrow
by feltongurl
Summary: A bit complex and long, so if you're a fan of G/H but get bored easily, I warned you.. also, someone dies. Guess who???


DISCLAMER- not entirely my fic. You know what stuff belongs to JK and everything else. Shace also on ff.net started it, and I continued it then she threw the whole thing! NOT MY FAULT! So I started it again, this time with my friend, Ro-an. She has no account on ff.net. If she did she'd probably have millions of reviews. Ro-an! You out there? Ü  
  
1 GINNY  
  
Saturday. I was sitting in the courtyard, leaning against a tree. From a distance, I could hear the shouts coming from the Quidditch Game. I hate Quidditch. So I just decided to stay here alone.  
  
Whoosh. A butterfly flew out of my wand. It sat on the tip for a second, then quickly took flight as another one popped out. Within minutes butterflies surrounded me.  
  
I've always loved butterflies.  
  
Every time I'm lonely, I wave my wand a bit and they shoot out. I like the kaleidoscope effect of their wings, a whirl of color, blending in the light.  
  
"Hi." a voice behind me said. My heart stopped in my throat. It was Harry…my crush ever since first year.  
  
"Playing with butterflies?" he asked, smiling. "Can I sit with you?"  
  
"Oh…sure." I said hurriedly. Man Ginny, what a stupid answer!  
  
"I was getting nauseous at the game; it was too crowded. So I went here for some fresh air." he explained.  
  
"Oh." I said. "I don't really like Quidditch. So I…stayed here."  
  
"I saw butterflies coming out from behind the tree, so I looked, and I saw you" Harry said.  
  
We sat there in silence for a minute. Silence…that meant the game was over.  
  
Harry must have noticed it, too, because he stood and helped me up. "Would you like to eat dinner with me? I'm meeting your brother in the library."  
  
I brushed some grass off my robes, and we walked inside. Gin, you made it! I told myself.  
  
2 HARRY  
  
I was eating dinner with Ginny in the Great Hall. It was really nice eating with her. I remember once, in my second year, I discovered Ginny had a crush on me. I wonder if she still does, I thought.  
  
I watched her eat. It was really intriguing, the way she took those little bites. Her cheeks were red, like she was blushing. And her lovely brown eyes never met mine.  
  
She is so pretty…  
  
3 MALFOY  
  
Where are those two trolls? I asked myself. I've been waiting for them here in the library for an hour already. I definitely did not want myself caught dead alone, especially here in the library.  
  
Just then, my least favorite person walked by—Harry Potter, with his friend's sister, Ginny. Ugh, I thought. I'm stuck here in the library with Potter and Ginny.  
  
"Hello, Draco!" Harry's voice cut into my thoughts. Draco? When did he ever call me by my first name? Even Crabbe and Goyle call me Malfoy.  
  
"Oh…hello." I replied warily. After all, Potter and I were as nice to each other as Fred and George Weasley looked different. Speaking of Weasley, here was the Weasley girl, right in front of me.  
  
My gaze fell on Ginny. I was startled at the twinkle in her turquoise eyes. Her auburn hair, silky with a definite bounce. Her lily lips…  
  
No way! I could not think of a lowly Weasley,,,that way. "Get yourself and Whatsherface out, Potter." I said tautly. "I don't want to be seen with a couple of Wannabe Muggles." At this, Ginny blushed. I felt a wave of pity wash over me, which quickly gave way…to…love…  
  
She was so beautiful! Her cheeks, at the moment, looked like roses had been pressed on and had left a faint mark on them. My heart fluttered. But I regained my sense of dignity.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get off my case!" I snapped, walking away. As soon as I turned my back on the two, I smiled dreamily to myself.  
  
4 RON  
  
I was in the library with Hermione when it hit me. She was reading from a big book while I read, or pretended to, rather. Instead, I was thinking about the girl sitting across the table.  
  
Malfoy passed by, his cheeks red and his eyes misty. I shot him a look of deep loathing. His eyes traveled over me, then across the table, then to…Hermione. I glanced at her to see if she'd seen Malfoy. However, she was still poring over that dumb book, her eyes narrowed in concentration. In fact, it was her eyes that got me thinking.  
  
Her eyes are so brown…hazel…with specks of gold…  
  
She must have noticed me staring at her, because she gave me a questioning look. "What? Do I have a new pimple or something?"  
  
No, I thought. So far from that. I looked at her, taking in those lovely rosy cheeks…  
  
Just like an angel's…those smiling lips…  
  
"Well?" Hermione cocked her head. Her hair was plastered down her face, because of the heat of the fireplace.  
  
Just like a halo…  
  
And that's when it hit me.  
  
I was in love.  
  
Duh, Ron. Of course you are. I'd known that ever since we'd met two years ago. I'd been madly in love…  
  
But now…  
  
I was really and truly madly in love.  
  
5 HERMIONE  
  
I was watching Ron look fixedly at me, his eyes wide. He looked so comical! Just watching him look like a deranged whatever made me feel so warm. He was just like the brother I never had. But Harry was the so near yet so far dream boy.  
  
Harry where are you? I asked myself. He was supposed to meet us hours ago. I couldn't wait to see him.  
  
Just thinking of Harry's emerald eyes made me all weak. And his smile made my spine all tingly.  
  
The way he ran a hand through his hopelessly untidy jet-black hair…so unique…so Harry…  
  
"Herm, you're still conscious, aren't you?" Ron asked me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them with mock horror. "Did that bite of the giant wasp in class today make you dazed?"  
  
I giggled. I was really at home with my best friend. No tingle, no self- consciousness, just warmth. I couldn't imagine how different my two best friends were.  
  
Ron was nice. But Harry was even better.  
  
5.1 GINNY  
  
Harry and I strode down the corridors, looking for Ron. As we neared the Owlery, something big swooped down on us.  
  
You might not know it, but I'm a real scaredy-cat. I let out a squeal, diving out of harm's way.  
  
And landed in Harry's arms.  
  
"Whoa Ginny! It was just Seamus Finnigan's owl. Chill…" Harry helped me steady myself.  
  
I was trembling as I stood up. Not from fear. Something quite the contrary.  
  
5.2 HARRY  
  
I helped Ginny up. My eyes rested on her mildly shocked expression. When I realized …  
  
She is holding my hand!  
  
That first shock sent a Ziiit through my veins. I wonder if she ever felt it.  
  
She is the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said. "It must be late already. We'd better get back."  
  
"Sure…" I agreed. "Ron might be there, anyway."  
  
We walked back to the tower, gave the password, and climbed in. As we passed through the common room going to the hallway, I noticed something. All the while, Ginny wasn't looking at me. And her cheeks were pink.  
  
Like mine.  
  
We stopped in front of the girls' stairway. I looked her in the eye.  
  
"Well…see you tomorrow, Ginny." I said awkwardly.  
  
"Night." Ginny was still avoiding my gaze. Right then and there, I decided to do it. It was now or never.  
  
"Ginny?" I asked as she made to go up. "I…"  
  
I what?! Oh, shoot! Do it! I told myself. Do it do it do it do it do it do it do it!  
  
So I reached down and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
What have I done?! I grinned anxiously, waiting for her reaction. Her reaction?  
  
She turned pinker than usual.  
  
"Good night, Harry." Ginny smiled and I sighed inwardly in relief. We turned separate ways and I made my way to the dorms, smiling from ear-to- ear.  
  
5.2.1 HERMIONE  
  
Ron and I walked back to the tower. We hadn't seen Harry, so we assumed he was there. As soon as we gave the password and climbed in, I looked around for the cutest face in the room. I was rewarded with none, so we sat down to wait.  
  
"You know, Hermione, I think they should replace these chairs with marshmallows. It wouldn't make a difference anyway. These chairs are so soft they might as well be called…" Ron was going on and on about the chairs, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking about Harry.  
  
I was also debating with myself, whether to tell Ron the secret about Harry. I'd known him for two years, and I was sure he could be trusted.  
  
Ron had stopped talking. He was now staring at me, an eyebrow cocked in question. He looked so innocent, so kind, and so trustworthy.  
  
So I decided to tell him. After all, he was my best friend.  
  
"Ron?" I asked. "I want to tell you something."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
I stopped, thinking about it, then I continued. "I really need to tell someone, and I can trust you and-"  
  
"Why won't you tell Harry too?" he interrupted.  
  
"Because he has something to do with it." I replied. "Not something, everything!"  
  
"Okay…shoot." Ron leaned towards me. "You can trust me."  
  
That gave me more courage. "I…like…-"  
  
"Don't tell me you like Dudley!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Harry!" I finished quickly. I did not want Ron to think that I had a crush on Dursley Dumpling, as Ron had described Harry's cousin. Then I realized…I'd told Ron. It's out.  
  
"Of all the people, Herm." Ron said, smiling. But it was a sort of strained smile, tinted with melancholy, I noticed.  
  
Did that mean…?  
  
No, I told myself. He is my best friend. He likes me as a friend. He trusts me…  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked desperately.  
  
"No…of course not."  
  
"I'm going to bed." I said miserably. I got up and walked to the hallway.  
  
"You can trust me!" Ron called after me. See? I told myself. He's my friend.  
  
As I rounded the corner to our staircase, I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. It was Harry, with Ginny.  
  
I ducked out of sight, looking at him. He was so cute!  
  
I'd been wondering what business Harry had in the girls' dorm. But my curiosity turned to horror, sadness and shock in a split second.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek!  
  
Ron disappeared from my mind. The stew I'd eaten for dinner sloshed around in my stomach. He'd kissed Ginny.  
  
Tears streaming down my face, I ran back to the common room.  
  
RON  
  
I watched Hermione slump away, too absorbed in self-pity to notice her gorgeous features. She had a crush on Harry.  
  
I was so miserable. It wasn't me.  
  
I closed my eyes, thinking of what to do. Minutes later, a light bulb went off somewhere in my troubled mind.  
  
I'd tell her myself. Then that way, she'd stop searching for that Harry and at last realize that someone appreciated her. But still…  
  
Why did Harry have to get everything?  
  
HERMIONE  
  
I'd reached the common room, shaking. I spotted Ron, staring into space, sitting on a chair. He looked up upon hearing my steps.  
  
I flung myself onto him. "Ron, it's not fair!" I cried, staining his robes. "He k-kissed…your sister! Harry h-he…" I was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Ginny?" he said, hugging me and patting my back. "What the-"  
  
"He kissed your sister, get it? And I thought he was so innocent…" I broke down.  
  
I soon calmed down. Here was Ron, comforting me like a real brother. I tried to convince myself. Who cares about Harry when you've got someone so much better than him? Someone who cares for you?  
  
It all happened in a blur of tears. His lips aimed towards mine. Two things became amazingly clear in my mind-one; he'd kissed me. Two; then that must mean…  
  
"You, too!" I screamed. Then I ran back to my room, not caring if Harry would see me.  
  
HARRY  
  
I was just drifting off to sleep, images of Ginny swirling around me, when I heard a door slam. My eyes snapped open. It was Ron, looking very mad.  
  
"Hi." I grinned sleepily at him. "Where have you been?"  
  
He glared at me. "And where have you been? Kissing my own flesh and blood? Breaking the heart of an admirer? Don't say, I'm sure my guess is right."  
  
I was mildly amused, not in the mood to feel worried in the slightest. "Whose heart did I break?"  
  
He flopped down on his bed. "Hermione's. Who in turn broke my heart when she admitted to me her deepest darkest secret."  
  
I was so shocked I could hardly speak. "Hermio-YOU?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter. She loves you, who so unbecomingly kissed my sister, whose brother is madly in love with Hermione, the girl who broke down in tears after she saw you two. So what have you to say?"  
  
I jumped out of bed and shook Ron's arm. "I'm sorry! Ginny…"  
  
He pushed my arm away. "Go away. I don't want to talk to a traitor." I got into bed, feeling miserable.  
  
MALFOY  
  
When I woke up the next morning, immediately, Ginny jumped into my mind. I just had to find her! So I jumped out of bed, changed quickly, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving my two companions behind.  
  
On the way to breakfast, I looked around for Ginny. I didn't see her, but I did see Hermione, leaning against a wall, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Hallo, what's this? I asked myself, and walked over to her, smiling. She looked up and threw me a look of pure venom.  
  
My smile faded. I was, after all, trying to be nice.  
  
Her expression softened for a moment. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just grumpy." She said. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"I noticed the three of you aren't together. Why?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Long story, Draco."  
  
"Well…" I said. "Can I walk with you? I'm lonely, myself."  
  
By the look on her face, I could see she was debating with herself. Finally, she consented. We started to walk toward the vast grounds. Just then, Ginny and Harry passed by.  
  
Ginny…with Harry. I frowned and looked down. Then I noticed Hermione doing the same.  
  
"Hermione…don't tell me…Harry?" I asked incredulously.  
  
She looked sadly at me. "Unfortunately, he has another girl."  
  
I thought that over. I liked the girl of whom the boy Hermione had her eyes on, liked too. Whoa. A plan started forming in my mind.  
  
"Hermione…" I asked. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" She was so busy looking at the pitiful Potter that she didn't give it a second thought. "Yeah…sure…whatever…"  
  
YESSSS!  
  
GINNY  
  
Harry and I had just eaten breakfast together. We were in the courtyard by the Lake, watching the birds fly overhead. It was so beautiful. I looked at Harry. His face was tense and his troubled eyes seemed to see beyond the birds.  
  
I reached over and touched his shoulder in concern. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
He smiled somberly at me. "It's a long story, Gin, but you do need to know. Well, remember last night when…?"  
  
I nodded, feeling my cheeks start to burn. How could I forget that?  
  
"Well, Hermione saw it…and she likes…me."  
  
My eyes widened. "Hermio-?"  
  
"Yeah…" Harry looked down, running a hand through his hair. "So she told Ron. And Ron got mad."  
  
I looked down, too. "Ron thinks I'm a baby. He's too protective, Harry! I never get a chance at anything. I mean, I do have a right to…you know…?"  
  
His face dropped into his hands. "What am I to do, Ginny? They were my best friends."  
  
I stared straight ahead into the shimmering lake, too devastated to comfort Harry. I'd tell Ron once and for all.  
  
RON  
  
"Ron," Ginny said. "I have to talk to you."  
  
I spun furiously around, managing to regain my balance at the last second. "What? Been with Harry again?"  
  
Her face tightened. "That's what I'm talking about. It wasn't Harry's fault, you know…last night."  
  
My fists clenched in anger. "Oh yeah? Hermione saw it, Ginny. I don't think she'd lie."  
  
She grabbed my arm furiously, her nails digging into my skin. "Oh. And you think I lied? Come on, Ron! I'm old enough to know how to decide!"  
  
I shook her off. "So why did you consent? Hmmm? I said crossly.  
  
"He was your best friend."  
  
"Not anymore." I said, bitter cynicism in my words.  
  
HARRY  
  
I was lying on my bed, savoring the silence. Gin had gone out in search of Ron, and I went up to be alone. What was wrong with everyone anyway?  
  
My eyes cast around for a solution and landed on his bed. I decided to apologize to him and to Hermione. And to Ginny, too. I was about to jump out of bed when the door creaked open. It was Ginny.  
  
"Hi, Harry." She said quietly. I moved to the side to give her space, but she sat on Ron's bed instead.  
  
We lay there in awkward silence. She was staring at the ceiling. Looking at her, I suddenly felt sorry for her. I didn't know why.  
  
I looked at my watch. Eight pm. Wow. How time flies when you think a lot. I thought sardonically.  
  
Ginny must've seen me looking at my watch, because she suddenly stood up. "Dinnertime." She said, looking down.  
  
"Oh." I replied. "Can you go ahead? I need to…wait for someone."  
  
Ginny opened the door and walked out.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
What have I done?! I'd been asking myself that question all day long. I'd been stuck with…Malfoy, all because of a stupid question I'd absentmindedly answered.  
  
And to make matters worse, every time, Harry and Ginny had walked by, he'd wrap his arm around me, acting really sweet. Ugh!  
  
Now, Malfoy was holding my hand. People stared. I wanted to shout out, PEOPLE I HATE THIS GUY! YOU JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! But I didn't. He led me to the Great Hall.  
  
"Not hungry." I muttered. "Going to bed."  
  
"Okay." He smiled. "I'll bring you there."  
  
Darn it! I thought. I want some peace, here? We stopped in front of the Portrait hole. He gave me a kiss. I pulled away.  
  
He stood there, speechless. Hah. I thought savagely. Now that's what you get.  
  
"Stop it, Malfoy!" a voice called from the hole. My heart skipped a beat. Harry. He strode furiously towards Draco.  
  
"Why?" He asked, smiling and shaking his head. "Jealous this girl's my girl?"  
  
I was fuming. He'd been using me all along!  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "How dare you manipulate her like that! You jerk, you-"  
  
Malfoy draped his arm around me. "Well… I did it for her too. For her own good but more for mine. I mean once that lovely Ginny would see us, wouldn't she think it's be much better to be with-"  
  
"That's just crap! Shut up!" Harry yelled, shoving Malfoy in the chest. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, but not before Malfoy was able to straighten up. Malfoy wasted no time at all in disarming Harry. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, his voice echoing along the corridor. His eyes burned with hatred for his archenemy, but his next move surprised both Harry and I.  
  
He was about to raise his wand, when a look of genuine surprise flitted across his face. He tossed Harry's wand back, muttering, "Leave it." more to himself than to Harry. Then he brushed past Harry and when his shoulder touched mine, he whispered, "I'm…sorry." Then he hurried away, his head bowed down in shame. .  
  
I was shaking and tears were silently running down my face. Harry came over to me. "That jerk's gone." He said, brushing my tears away.  
  
"Don't ever do that again. I-" I whispered through sobs.  
  
He embraced me comfortingly. "You shouldn't let him use you like that, Hermione. I just wanted to make sure of that."  
  
We walked back to the tower. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" Harry asked.  
  
"You and Ron or you and Ginny?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ginny." He replied, looking down.  
  
"Oh." I said stiffly. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Harry silently helped me into the Portrait hole, having said the password.  
  
"Goodnight, Herm. And…sorry." He reached up and kissed me on the cheek. There was no tingle or anything. Just like…a brother's.  
  
RON  
  
I was walking to the tower to go to bed. I had to sort things out. As I neared the Portrait hole, I saw Harry and Hermione. I stepped out of sight. I wasn't speaking to either one of them.  
  
Then, as I watched, Harry gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek!  
  
I wasn't sure what had happened, but I knew for a fact that Harry had betrayed me. As Hermione disappeared behind the frame, I marched toward Harry, fists clenched. His face broke into a grin as soon as he saw me.  
  
"Hi, Ron!" he said, walking towards me.  
  
"Get away," I snarled, "I saw everything."  
  
He looked mildly confused. "Saw what?"  
  
"Oh come on, Potter! Okay, fine. Pretend you never kissed Hermione right there." I pointed to the Portrait. "You liar!"  
  
"No! You don't understand! It was-"  
  
I never got to hear what he had to say. Not bothering to use my wand, I punched him in the stomach, making him sink to the floor.  
  
"That's what you get for being a traitor!" I said, "To me!" I struck him in the eye before walking away.  
  
MALFOY  
  
I ducked out of sight behind a suit of armor. Collapsing in the cold stone floor, I looked around for anyone who might have seen me. Good no one, I thought, sighing in relief. I winced as I touched the place where he had hit me. That darn Harry. He had to ruin my plan just when it was working.  
  
But wait, a louder voice in the back of my mind interrupted. What was your plan? I dunno, I queasily answered myself. I don't know.  
  
What is wrong with you, Malfoy? I asked my stupid, meaningless, merciless self. You hurt a girl's feelings, then you're lost in space all of a sudden.  
  
Then it dawned upon me.  
  
The spell, I thought, with a sudden burst of understanding. It's wearing off.  
  
HARRY  
  
I sat there on the floor seconds after Ron had stalked away. My side hurt where he'd hit me, and my eye was throbbing with pain. Ginny can wait, I thought. She'll understand.  
  
The Fat Lady looked at me, her expression disgusted. "What's wrong with you? You look a mess!"  
  
I got to my feet, wincing. "Leave it." I muttered, and walked away.  
  
MALFOY  
  
I felt like jumping up and down. I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs. I'd even kiss Harry for this!  
  
I was so happy. The spell was wearing off. I'd be back to my normal self soon!  
  
But then my euphoria melted away, as quickly as it had come. I remembered that father would be coming in two weeks. He'd restore that Imperius Curse and I'd be forced to act like him, mean and nasty. Like I always have to when I'm under the spell.  
  
I have to admit, though, that the Imperius Curse does me some good. It's a rest from all the beatings and torture he inflicts every time we see each other alone. I mean, you just can't try to break off from the bliss you feel under the curse when you're in pain most of the time.  
  
But hey, Drac, I told myself, You'll be free for two weeks or so! Father doesn't know it's wearing off, anyway!  
  
I walked back to the Slytherin Dungeons, trying to cheer myself up.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
I sat down in the common room to think. Well, what do you make of that? I asked myself. The room was almost empty, since all the others were having dinner. I stretched out on a squashy chair.  
  
The painting swung open. It was Ron, alone. I stiffened and looked away, but he went over to me.  
  
"Herm," he said, "I need to talk to you."  
  
GINNY  
  
I quietly ate dinner with Harry. Was he mad at me because I started everything? I hoped not.  
  
Suddenly I noticed Harry's eye was throbbing, like he'd been socked or something. "What's wrong with your eye?" I asked, concerned. "Did someone hit you?"  
  
He touched it lightly, as if he'd just remembered it was there, and winced. "Yes," he replied. "Ron."  
  
I dropped my fork onto my plate with a clatter. "No!"  
  
He glanced at me seriously, before looking away. "He's really mad, Ginny."  
  
My eyes glistened with tears. "Doesn't he know I can think for myself? I'm scared of him because he can blackmail. He's my brother, Harry! Not my boss!"  
  
Harry reached across the table and touched my face. His hand brushed against my cheek ever so lightly. "Tell him what you just told me. I mean, he's your brother. You can't be scared of your own brother. He cares for you, you know. Sometimes he just wants to protect you. You've changed a lot in the past days. Yesterday when I met you, you were as shy as a rabbit. But now…look! You've emerged out of your cocoon. You're a butterfly, Gin. You know your way around and you know how to manage, even if you've never really found out how to bring it out."  
  
That made me feel a little better. But then I sobered. "But he's jealous of you because of Hermione. "  
  
Harry looked down. "Yeah, I know. Just because he saw me kissing you, then Hermione, he thinks-"  
  
I stood up suddenly, my golden plate and goblet falling to the floor with a crash. "Hermione! Harry, you've lied to me, too! You're just as my brother thinks of you. A traitor and a liar!" I ran out of the hall.  
  
"Ginny, wait!" he called after me. But I ignored him and ran to the courtyard.  
  
MALFOY  
  
I was sitting by the fire in the dungeons, enjoying myself. Aaaaah, I thought, this is what it feels like to be me.  
  
The door swung open. I looked across the empty room at the door, expecting either Crabbe or Goyle.  
  
It was neither. My face paled. It was my father.  
  
"Ah, son." He said heartily. "I've missed you so! Let's take a walk, shall we? The courtyard will be quite adequate." He put his hand on my shoulder and steered me out of the common room.  
  
RON  
  
Hermione and I sat by the fireplace, talking. I was just facing her as a friend. Not as anyone else.  
  
"I really wish I could take it all back." I said, resting my head on my hands. "I didn't mean it. I mean, Ginny was right. I've got to stop treating her like a baby and let her grow up."  
  
Hermione looked at me. "Yeah…Harry, too. I don't own him or anything, do I?"  
  
For a minute we sat there in silence, then Hermione stood up.  
  
"Let's go." She said, taking my hand. "We need to apologize."  
  
GINNY  
  
I sat down on a rock, sobbing. The world was so mixed up. What had happened? Suddenly, I heard voices behind me. I turned around. It was Draco and his father.  
  
"Well, Draco." Lucius said. "We haven't seen each other in a long time. This is the first time in weeks we've been alone together."  
  
Draco looked down. "Yes."  
  
I hid behind a tree. This looked like a private moment.  
  
"So…have you been acting like me?" Lucius asked. "Did that Imperius Curse I put on you make everyone realize that there is actually someone who is in the image of his father, Lucius Malfoy?  
  
I froze. Imperius…Omigosh.  
  
Draco trembled. Then he broke away. "You have no right to force me! I'm your son!"  
  
Lucius' face contorted with rage. "Yes, I do! I have authority over you! And don't speak to me like that!"  
  
Then his voice grew softer. "I knew it, Draco. That last Imperius Curse I put on you wasn't so effective, was it? That's why I came back in a hurry. To restore it."  
  
"I was of my own free will before you came!" Draco spat.  
  
"Enough!" his father said. "Perhaps a little dose of pain will change your mind?" He had his wand out of his pocket in a flash. "Crucio!"  
  
Draco sank to the ground, sobbing in anguish. "No! No!"  
  
I was so shocked at what I was seeing; Lucius smiling maliciously over his son on the ground, in pain. Before anything else could happen, I dashed forward. Both looked at me.  
  
Lucius' smile wavered. "Aaah, the Weasley girl. Had to butt in on a special moment, did you? Would you like to have a dose of pain, too?" He pointed his wand at me, but before he could say anything, Draco knocked the wand out of his hands. It bounced twice then rolled down the ground and into the Lake. We watched in silence, Lucius' eyes narrowing, Draco writhing on the ground. As the wand sank in the dark, murky water, still letting out a few sparks, Lucius' turned to us, a bull, ready to charge.  
  
HARRY  
  
I ran after Ginny into the courtyard. As soon as I'd reached it, she'd disappeared. But I heard a commotion behind me. I turned.  
  
I froze in mid turn. Those voices…they were those of the Malfoys! I saw Draco retching in agony, and instantly, I knew what it was. He was under the Cruciatus Curse. I'd been under it enough to know.  
  
Who did it? I thought quickly. In the dark, I saw Ginny's red hair. I paled. No! Ginny couldn't-  
  
Someone moved in the darkness. It was Draco's father. He looked really mad. He stepped towards Draco.  
  
"Fortunately," he said, "I am capable of doing magic without a wand." He pointed at Ginny, about to say something, but I dashed forward and threw myself on him, pushing him out of the way.  
  
"Harry!" Draco yelled, "Help me!"  
  
I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I had to act. I pulled my wand out of my robes, pointed it at him, and Draco stopped moving. He lay there for a few seconds, then sat up.  
  
Lucius had now gotten up. He walked to me, crestfallen. "The Potter boy. I am defenseless against you." He sat down on a rock, head down.  
  
"You were the only thing in my way, Potter. That's why every time I put Draco under the curse, I'd always command him to degrade you. But I now see that my powers and I are nothing against you."  
  
Ginny spoke up, trembling. "Why Draco?"  
  
Draco stirred and Lucius cleared his throat. "People hated me, you know. Almost as much as the Dark Lord. I was unpopular among everyone. I had to show them there was someone as horrible and merciless as I am. So of course, I chose my son."  
  
"I'd torture him each time we were alone. So he wouldn't bother to break away from the bliss the Imerius Curse brought. And it's worked. So I took a job as the school governor, to make sure it was working."  
  
I looked at Draco. Tears were silently running down his face.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Ron and I were walking across the grounds, looking for Harry. Ron had brought Harry's Maurader's Map, so we could find him. When we looked at it back in the common room, I'd seen Harry with Ginny. I tried not to react.  
  
Ron looked at the map again. "What the-? Harry, Ginny, Malfoy and his dad?"  
  
"Let me see." I scanned it quickly, looking for the miniscule dot representing Harry. Yes, they were all together by the Lake. Why?  
  
Ron and I hurried to the Lake and sure enough, Harry and the others were sitting there. Lucius Malfoy was saying something. Ron and I just got near enough to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Well. There is nothing more I can do. The Ministry will be searching for me…" He stood up and pointed at Draco. "I won't do anything to bother you." He said, glancing at Harry and Ginny. "After I make Draco move his last, I will disappear. The dark Lord will guide me, so what is there to fear?" He turned to Draco, smiling spitefully. "Drown yourself in the dark waters- Imperio!"  
  
Ron and I rushed forward. Harry stood up and ran over to Draco. "Don't, Draco!"  
  
Lucius pointed to his son again. "Imp-"  
  
Ron threw himself at him. Lucius stumbled a little but soon regained control. His eyes glittered with malice. He snapped his fingers twice, and Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Lucius caught it deftly. He aimed toward Ginny. Harry dove in front of her to shield her body. The curse hit him with so much force that he was blasted into my arms. I sank to my knees, noticing how limp his body seemed to be. No…it can't be…it's just not possible.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny screamed. "He's disappeared!"  
  
Ron made a wild grasp, but it was too late. Lucius was gone.  
  
"Help…please…" I whispered desperately, my voice choking back tears. I didn't want the truth to sink in. But it did. Mercilessly. Ron looked at me in shock.  
  
"No…no way! Not Harry!" he said, denying the obvious. "Please Herm…tell me it's not true…" he pleaded faintly.  
  
Ginny ran toward Harry, dropping to her knees. She put her ear to his chest, despairingly feeling for any sign of life…anything at all…  
  
Draco was hunched up, gripping his hair. It was just too much to watch him. His pain seemed to radiate all around. He looked so lost…  
  
"Draco," I said softly, "it's not your fault. You need to know that."  
  
He looked up at me. He just nodded, and walked off into the forest, his gait remarkably graceful yet sad.  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
RON  
  
I stared at the clearing beside the Lake. I could practically see the blinding flash of light that issued out of Harry's wand. Harry's wand. It was buried, together with his body, behind the castle. Ginny couldn't bear to attend the funeral service. She locked herself in the girls' dorm.  
  
"Well…" Hermione said. "We never got to say we were sorry, Ron."  
  
"I know." I let my head drop down on my knees. "I wish we had."  
  
At breakfast this morning, everyone in school gave a toast to Harry. Malfoy, at the back, his face pale and drawn, was just silent. I knew it wasn't his fault. He wasn't with us because he had to recover from the spells his father had put on him.  
  
I thought about Harry. He was so nice, so innocent. He was the best friend I ever had, and the only. If I could bring him back, I'd gladly do so, but I couldn't.  
  
I found it in my heart to move on. For Harry. I knew that he wouldn't have wanted me to spend my life dwelling on past experiences.  
  
A few feet away, in a tree, a butterfly emerged out of its cocoon. It stretched out its wings, then flew away into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
wl? wdya thnk? trn d page n ryt ur comntz. YESSS! 15 PAGES! 15! 15! (  
  
  
  
COMMENTS 


End file.
